Hunger
"Making the world hungry..." The Hunger is a hazardous surface biome that presents an amber, toothy theme. A generated world will contain this or any of the other corrupting biomes at generation, though this, the Grim, and the Toxique will only generate after killing the Moon Lord. (However, there is a DLC that can be bought that allows the other three biomes to generate before the Moon Lord is defeated) Each of the 5 biomes have a 20% chance of occurring. The Hunger is on the hardest of the five in terms of difficulty, above the Toxique, and below none. The weapons obtained in the Hunger are very strong. Newer players should avoid the Hunger before obtaining any gear. The Hunger contains many Chasms, which take the form of wide, tooth-shaped caverns with vertical shafts extending downward, usually leading to Hungry Teeth. Ravenous Altars are usually found in the main tooth, though do also appear in the smaller shafts. Chasms are lined with Enamelstone, which requires a Nightmare/Deathbringer/Depression/Venomseeper/Ravenous Pickaxe to mine. The Hunger spreads in the same manner as the other corrupt biomes, replacing grass with Hungry grass, and in Hardmode, replacing sand with Hungersand, Stone Blocks with Enamelstone, Ice Blocks with Amber Ice Blocks, and the Underground Hunger is formed. Chasms, Ravenous Altars and Hungry Teeth will not spawn in a Hunger area that has formed through spreading, however, Hunger enemies, like the Biter, will spawn. If enough Hunger takes hold in a new area, this area will adopt theme music, background, and water color. Purification Powder can be used on Hunger blocks to turn them into their regular counterparts. "Purified" blocks can still become Hunger again afterwards. Content NOTE: View Underground Hunger for the mobs that spawn during Hardmode in and under the cavern layer. Characters Hungry Dead Toothy Fiend Hungry Brute Starved Beast Chomper Spitter Spitorb Mouth of Cthulhu(Boss) Hardmode Hungry Slime Ravenous Dead Ravenous Brute Emptybelly Blitz Chomper Drooler Droolorb Hunger Desert Hungry Mummy Unique Treasures Bullet-spitter Toothblade Minimouth Staff Band of Starve Hungry Tooth(item) Unique Drops From Hungry Dead, Toothy Fiend, Hungry Brute, Starved Beast, Chomper Sharp Teeth From Hungry Dead Hungry Dead Banner From Toothy Fiend Toothy Fiend Banner From Hungry Brute Hungry Brute Banner From Starved Beast Starved Beast Banner From Chomper Chomper Banner From Spitter, Drooler Spittle From Spitter Spitter Banner From Mouth of Cthulhu Tongueslice Tooth Orb Mouth of Cthulhu Mask Mouth of Cthulhu Trophy From Hungry Slime Hungry Slime Banner From Ravenous Dead Ravenous Dead Banner From Ravenous Brute Ravenous Brute Banner From Emptybelly Emptybelly Banner Stomach Chest From Blitz Chomper Blitz Chomper Banner From Drooler Drooler Banner From any enemy in Hardmode Hunger Key From Hungry Mummies Blindfold Dark Shard Megaphone From the terrain Enamelstone Hungersand Amber Ice Toothwood Scant Mushroom From Fishing Starved Fish Scant Fish Stained Toothfish Hungry Chest For Sale From the Painter Teeth and Danger Notes * Hunger can be spread artificially using the Clentaminator with the Amber Solution, obtainable by the steampunker during a bloodmoon in Hunger worlds. Category:Biomes Category:Pre-Hard Mode Biomes Category:Pre-Hard Mode